Purpose: To develop and field test an information dissemination and utilization methodology which will enable mental health care delivery agencies to exchange information about innovative practices and which will promote the trial and adoption of promising innovations. Methods: Activities include three main components: (1) Innovations magazine, which highlights evolving mental health services, (2) consultant services to centers and hospitals, and (3) preparations to revise and update the Source Book of Programs. Significance: The project aims to provide a regular means of information dissemination and to identify methods most likely to lead to effective utilization. More specifically, research is being conducted on the effects of consultation on the utilization of information as measured by outcome. Results should have implications for technical assistance activities, for consultants, and for training.